


right here

by saintjoy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Domestic, M/M, Romance, Shower Sex, no regrets, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintjoy/pseuds/saintjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa wakes up to the sound of Iwaizumi's voice somewhere down the hallway.</p><p>(sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4057075">oil me up baby</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	right here

Oikawa Tooru opened his eyes to an empty bed. The late morning sun danced between the folds of the curtains, casting warm patches of light across the wrinkled sheets. His arms were still outstretched and his fingers still curled around a body that left… maybe several minutes ago. Iwaizumi’s scent lingered – sweat, body oils, a slight hint of his laundry detergent. Oikawa yawned and smelled his breath. _Gross._ He’d forgotten to brush his teeth last night. What was he so busy doing?

 

 

_Tooru finger me yeah just like that god_

 

_Keep going it felt fuck it felt good be quiet and keep sucking me off god I’m gonna come Hajime I’m gonna come…!_

 

 

Oh, _right._ The dull throbbing in his lower back made a lot more sense as his memory came back to him. 

 

Oikawa sat up in bed and the cotton blanket crumpled around his bare waist. He stretched his arms above his head and popped out his back, capitalizing on the fact that Iwaizumi wasn’t around to lecture him about the dangers of arthritis and whatnot. It was all a myth anyway. He cracked his neck on the left side, then the right side, then the left again; rolled out his wrists and ankles; and bent all his knuckles until they sounded like firecrackers going off, one after the other. _Lord,_ his back was tense. Maybe he’d ask Iwaizumi for another massage later.

 

As fluid drained out of his ears, the sound of running water grew more distinct. _Dammit,_ Iwaizumi was taking a shower without him. Oikawa pouted even though no one was around to notice, seconds before yawning and wiping the dried mucus from his eyes. Part of him yearned to flop back against the mattress, curl up and wait for Iwaizumi to return to him with his damp skin, smelling like the pine shampoo Oikawa got him as a present a while ago – was it for his birthday? For Christmas? He’d have to buy him a new bottle soon, probably. But, as he remembered exactly where his hands had been last night and realized that he’d just run his fingers through his hair, Oikawa elected to get out of bed and make his way toward the bathroom.

 

His knee creaked in complaint, and Oikawa mildly registered it in the back of his mind. He’d just have to keep the brace on for a couple more weeks, no big deal. Iwaizumi could work on it once they were done fooling around in the shower. He didn’t see a need to put anything on other than a pair of boxers for modesty, just so his junk wasn’t hanging out as he was walking down the hallway.

 

Before Oikawa could reach the bathroom, though, a low humming emanated through the door. A subtle tenor, airy and familiar but somehow… alien.

 

 

_“I can see every tear you cried, like an ocean in your eyes, all the pain and the scars have left you cold…”_

 

 

Was Iwaizumi _singing?_  

 

Oikawa froze, his hand falling from the doorknob. He bit his thumb and gazed at his bare feet. He needed to clip his toenails, but the thought fell on deaf ears. The only thing that could permeate his mind was the gentle roughness of Iwaizumi’s voice put to a melody. He wasn’t fit for the Broadway stage, by any means, but the emotion of his singing was overwhelming.

 

 

_“I’ll be here, now, to hold you when the sky falls down… I will always, be the one to take your place! When the rain falls, I won’t let go! I’ll be right here…”_

 

 

A chill ran down Oikawa’s spine. Standing in the hallway, his skin was starting to cool off after being under the warm covers all night. Hopping into the shower with Iwaizumi seemed like the greatest idea in the world, but how he would accomplish that was beyond him. He would have loved to follow the romantic comedy trope of slowly opening the door and joining in with a perfectly matched harmony, and then falling into the warm embrace of his tender lover… but Oikawa knew that he really couldn’t sing to save his life. 

 

So Oikawa bolted into the bathroom and blurted out, “Hajime, your singing is _amazing._ ”

 

To which Iwaizumi responded with a shriek of surprise. Oikawa couldn’t see him through the shower curtain, but from the sound of his vitriolic sputtering and eventual thudding and splashing, he could assume that Iwaizumi fell on his ass.

 

“Jesus fucking _Christ,_ Oikawa, don’t just barge in like that when I’m – when I’m having some time to my damn self!” Iwaizumi barked, yanking back the curtain to look up at Oikawa with an angry glare. His fury didn’t come across, though, for Oikawa could only giggle at how red his cheeks had turned. He was redder than a strawberry. “Don’t _laugh,_ okay, I’m not some fucking future idol who’s got a secret incredible talent for singing, and I _certainly_ don’t want you going around blabbing about this to the entire team and begging me to sing for you–“

“Hajime.” Oikawa covered his mouth and tried to stop snickering, but all his efforts were futile. “I’m not laughing at your singing, dummy. I’m laughing at how embarrassed you’re getting.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “Fuck off.” He tried to pull the curtain back over his face, but Oikawa beat him to it and held it in place. “Oikawa, I’m serious.”

“Hi Serious, I’m Oikawa.” Another giggle burst from his lips. “Hajime, I liked it. I thought it was sweet.”

“You’re not Oikawa, you’re a fucking dumbass,” Iwaizumi growled. He hugged his knees to his chest as the shower water beat down on his back. “I don’t care if you thought it was sweet. I wasn’t singing _for_ you. I was just singing something that was stuck in my head and you started eavesdropping like a nosy piece of shit.”

“Iwa, if you keep thinking so hard, you’re going to hurt something.”

“I’ll hurt _you,_ you cocky shit.” Finally, Iwaizumi let out a sigh of defeat and stood up, facing away from Oikawa. “If you want to come in, hurry it up. The cold air is getting in, and I was in the middle of washing my junk.”

“You were singing while washing your junk?” Oikawa grinned and pulled off his boxers mere seconds after the proposition. “Make some room, your shower’s small.”

 

Iwaizumi always ran the water too hot for Oikawa’s tastes, but it gave him all the more reason to hug Iwaizumi from behind and bury his face into the back of his neck. He traced his hands over Iwaizumi’s chest and walked his fingers down his abdomen. He squeezed the bit of pudginess just above his hips and got an elbow to the pectoral as payback.

“Ow, _Hajime…!_ ” Oikawa complained. “That _hurt._ That was right in my _nipple._ ”

“Good,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “Maybe that’ll teach you to stop intruding on my personal time and space.”

“I’m _soooorry._ It was just so romantic. You don’t do romantic stuff like that usually and it was nice.”

Iwaizumi didn’t respond for a moment and Oikawa paused his hands over his body. “Do you want me to do more romantic stuff?”

“What?” Oikawa asked.

“Like.” Iwaizumi clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Never mind. Stupid stuff.”

“No, tell me.”

“It’s dumb.”

“I told you about how I thought bisexual meant always attracted to two people at a time when we were in junior high.”

“This is a different kind of dumb.” 

 

Iwaizumi shrugged Oikawa off of him and turned around to face him. His hand was warm on the back of Oikawa’s neck, catching the water dripping from the tail of his hair. “Are you, like. Am I not affectionate enough? Like a boyfriend should be? Because I get that sometimes it feels like we’re just friends who have sex with each other. And I get that’s probably not what you want from a relationship with me, so that’s why I want to know–“

“Hajime.” Oikawa leaned his forehead against Iwaizumi’s and pecked his lips. “It’d be really weird if you started acting like the perfect romantic boyfriend. You’d look dumb getting me flowers and a box of chocolates.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I like you a lot better when you remember that you didn’t have to do anything special for me to fall stupidly in love with you,” he kissed Iwaizumi once quickly, and twice gently. The spray of the shower head was getting in his eyes and clinging to his eyelashes, but he didn’t remove his hands from Iwaizumi’s waist to wipe away the water. “So let me hammer it into your thick skull. If I wanted anything more from you than what you had to offer, then I’d leave. Plain and simple.”

Iwaizumi averted his gaze and clenched his jaw. “That doesn’t really make me feel better.”

“Oh my god.” Oikawa tightened his arms around Iwaizumi and tugged him into a hug. “And _you’re_ the one always calling _me_ dumb. I haven’t left since we were kids, so, why would I suddenly leave now?” He felt Iwaizumi’s fingers clutching onto his neck and shoulders and smiled. “My heart is yours, Iwa. Just because I’m _way_ better at saying and doing romantic things than you doesn’t mean I don’t like it when you say or do romantic things.”

 

With a snort, Iwaizumi parted his lips and pressed them against the hollow behind Oikawa’s ear. His fingers traced the pimples and moles across Oikawa’s shoulders, and Oikawa slid his hands down Iwaizumi’s hips and played with the light curls of hair on his upper thighs. The hot water turned their skin pink, and out of the corner of his eye, Oikawa noticed that the bottle of pine shampoo was indeed running low. He made a mental note to buy some more as he pinched Iwaizumi’s butt hard enough for him to yelp.

“Ow, why?”

“Because your ass is nice, that’s why,” Oikawa replied. “Wash my hair for me.”

“Brat.” Iwaizumi parted from him, reached down for the shampoo and squirted some into his cupped palm. “Don’t complain if some gets in your eyes.”

“I know you’ll be careful.”

 

Oikawa closed his eyes and tilted his head forward so Iwaizumi could lather him up. Iwaizumi dug his fingers into his scalp and rubbed his skin in circles, the shampoo turning into white foam at the friction. He treated each lock of hair with delicacy, but pulled just enough for Oikawa to get the feeling that Iwaizumi was trying to get him hot and bothered. Oikawa pushed his head against Iwaizumi’s calloused hands, much like how a cat would respond to the same sort of stimulation. He licked the water off his lips and hummed in the back of his throat.

“I’m gonna get hard like this,” he commented, opening his eyes just enough to catch a glimpse of Iwaizumi’s face. It was red again.

“Uh huh.”

“Bet you can’t guess what I’m thinking _right now_ , Hajime.”

“Oh, god.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s head back by his hair and Oikawa let out a low moan. “I’m just washing the soap out of your hair, you horny shit.”

“You’re doing this on purpose and you _know_ it,” Oikawa complained. “You’re such a tease.”

“Mmhmm. Total tease for cleaning your hair. Talk about kinky.” Iwaizumi smoothed his hands over Oikawa’s hair, slicking it back so it stuck flat against his head. “There, you’re done. I’m turning off the water.”

“But _Hajime._ ” Oikawa tilted his head to one side and pouted. “I wanna have sex in the shower.”

 

Iwaizumi took one look at Oikawa before pressing down the shower lever. The head came to a dripping halt, leaving only the sound of their combined breathing to fill the vacuum of empty air. He took a deep breath, and, with pink blooming on his cheeks, muttered, “No.”

“ _Wow._ What an anti-climax.”

“Exactly. Appropriate, seeing as you’re not going to climax in this shower.” Iwaizumi pushed the shower curtain to one side and grabbed the towel he’d left on the vanity. He dried himself in under a minute before passing it off to Oikawa. “Ever.”

“ _Lame._ No fun allowed.” He held the towel back out to Iwaizumi. “Dry me off?”

“Alright.”

 

Oikawa outstretched his arms and let out a satisfied sigh as Iwaizumi’s warm hands rubbed the moisture from his hair and shoulders, then his chest and waist. The hot steam cleared his sinuses and the wisps of cold air were just enough to keep him from nodding off into Iwaizumi’s arms. The water pooled at his feet disappeared into the drain. He wondered what time it was. From the grumbling in his stomach, maybe around 11 o’clock? Once he and Iwaizumi were dressed, they could go out for coffee and lunch. Anything to keep Iwaizumi from zooming back to his schoolwork before at _least_ that evening.

 

Just as he’d begun to ponder where they could go for his imagined lunch, Oikawa felt Iwaizumi’s mouth around his cock.

 

_“Oh!”_ he exclaimed, squeezing his eyes shut and buckling under the sudden wave of sensation. He was still flaccid, but squinting down at Iwaizumi on his knees, tonguing the slit and gripping the base with one hand – Oikawa wasn’t long for this world. _And he said that they weren’t going to have shower sex._ “Hajime…!”

“Careful, don’t slip and fall,” Iwaizumi warned, giving Oikawa several firm strokes while he talked. “I don’t wanna accidentally bite your dick off.”

“ _Ah–_ yeah, no, that wouldn’t be…!” Oikawa’s voice echoed in the small bathroom, so he bit into the back of his hand in an attempt to muffle himself. He curled his other hand into Iwaizumi’s hair and pulled hard enough for him to grunt.

“I’m gonna go bald like this, _Christ…”_

 

Iwaizumi circled the head of Oikawa’s cock with his tongue and thumbed the skin between the base and his sack. Oikawa breathed through his nose, moaning in the back of his throat as he grew hard. The towel that Iwaizumi had left around his feet was cold and damp with shower water, but Oikawa couldn’t mind with the delicious pleasure rippling through his body. Iwaizumi tended to be messy with his blow jobs, and this fact didn’t just disappear – not that Oikawa didn’t like it. On the contrary, watching Iwaizumi’s cheeks light up pink from exertion as saliva dribbled down his chin was _more_ than a sight to behold.

 

The sound of lips sucking on skin drowned out the quiet dripping of the shower head and mingled with Oikawa’s heightening voice. He hated to come in under a few minutes, but with Iwaizumi hollowing his cheeks and swallowing the head of his cock and squeezing the base and looking up at him with such a determined look in his eyes… Oikawa’s hips spasmed and he released himself down Iwaizumi’s throat.

 

_“Blech.”_ Iwaizumi coughed and sputtered as he rose off Oikawa’s dick, wiping his mouth and chin on the back of his hand. “Gimme some warning before you come in my mouth next time.”

Oikawa disregarded Iwaizumi’s complaints in favor of running his fingers through his own hair and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. “You’re the best,” he hummed, a languid smile rising to his lips.

Iwaizumi stepped out of the tub and took the wet towel with him. He hung it on a hook on the wall and grabbed the pair of boxer briefs he’d brought with him into the bathroom. “You’re just saying that.”

“No.” Before Iwaizumi could leave, Oikawa leapt out of the shower and planted a hand on the door to keep it shut. “Hajime.”

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice soft enough for Oikawa to know he had his attention.

“I love you.” 

 

Iwaizumi looked away. “Love you too.”

“I love you.”

“I heard you the first time.”

Oikawa leaned in and pressed a kiss to the lobe of one of Iwaizumi’s strawberry-colored ears. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I love you.”

_“I get it.”_

“Do you?” Oikawa turned Iwaizumi’s head to face him. “Because I’ll keep saying it if you don’t. I’ll follow you around all day telling you and everyone around us how much I love you.”

Iwaizumi’s lips broke into a smile. “Don’t do that. You’ll look like an idiot.”

“But it’d be in the name of _love,_ Iwa. It’s the most important cause in the world.”

“If I promise that I know you love me, will you promise that you won’t do that, ever?” 

 

They kissed. They kissed again. They kissed for a third time, a fourth time, and a fifth time. Every time one thought it was time to pause and speak, the other went back to their lips for another breathless kiss. The steam had long since cleared from the mirror on the wall by the time they managed to scurry out the bathroom door, and climb back into bed under the warm cotton covers.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SASO 2015 br3.
> 
> Prompt by [araakita](http://araakita.dreamwidth.org):
> 
>  
> 
> [King and Lionheart- Of Monsters and Men](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MtyBBoOUgho)  
> [My Heart- Paramore ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xg9Lh6OygKE)  
> [Right Here- Ashes Remain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cP2G5q4_Prc)
> 
>  
> 
> Can I ever write IwaOi that isn't super fluffy, a lil smutty and vaguely angsty? The answer is no. No I cannot.


End file.
